


BB's Adventure

by Ravenshaman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jacksepticeye egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshaman/pseuds/Ravenshaman
Summary: BB settles into his new home but finds an interesting secret when mom and his new hooman are not home
Relationships: BB & all the egos, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

After some time of settling in to Seán’s home BB started to explore when his mom and his new hooman were either occupied or left for supplies. BB really likes this hooman and feels very comfortable around him, but when not occupied by them he noticed a similar feeling and followed it. In a small unused room BB was drawn to a closet, after bumping it with his head and paw a few times a bit opened for him to slip through. As he entered he came into what seemed to be another house. BB gets excited to explore, he follows a smell and energy very similar to the new hooman, but different so he followed his nose to the first room where the door was open a crack, BB wiggled into the door stealthily. There was a man he is drinking that stuff his hooman likes to drink, but it is much heavier here BB comes up to the man and nudges the man who was starting to nod off with the bottle in his lap, “wha-,” Chase looks down and thinks at first he was hallucinating and starts petting BB who starts to purr, Chase smiles and pets BB, when BB starts to lick him he realizes it is a very real cat, “hey buddy who are you where you come from, you know what I don’t care your such a sweet buddy wanna be my friend," BB chirps and purrs till Chase passes out. 

BB looks in the next room the door is wide open it seems old timey and the man there has a watch chain hanging from his front pocket, BB tries to jump up to touch the glittery thing JJ was dusting with his feather duster and felt the little jumps pats at his side looking down and seeing BB, the mute man is surprised and dangles his feather duster over BB who plays jumping at the feathers, BB is successful in snatching a feather and plays with it on the floor while JJ silently chuckles to himself and goes back to his cleaning. BB gets bored and goes back out of the room and hears someone call, “I am home,” Jackieboy man comes into the home and hangs his jacket tired from doing his rounds and only had to help a few old ladies across the street and some kids also. A blur of fur runs up to the other person smelling of his hooman and rubs against his legs chirping and purring, Jackie is not only surprised, but he scoops BB up carefully and hugs the furry creature, “omg your soo cute,” Jackie cuddles him when Marvin comes out, “Ah Jackie I wanted to show you this spell I found and- uh where did this cute kitty come from?” Marvin reaches out and pets BB’s head who butts his head in affection to the hand of the cat masked man. “I don’t know he just came up to me and was excited to see me,” another person walks in the door and Dr. Schneeplestein walking in about to greet the other two egos notices BB. “Vat is that cat doing here?” BB jumps out of Jackie’s arms and onto the Doctor’s shoulders and bumps his head against the Doctor’s, Chase and JJ come out to the living room looking for the kitty companion all of them are now talking trying to figure out where the cat came from while BB is on the floor switching his tail in awe and confusion of so many who smell and feel like his new hooman yet not. 

“What is all the noise?” asks a crackly voice, Anti comes out of his room yawning realizing the other egos are all gathered, “why are you guys so noisy and gathered like this did something happen?” They all look at each other and step back to reveal BB, Anti blinks realizing what he is seeing, “BB how did you get in here?” 

“You know this kitty?” asks Jackie. Anti replies, “yah Seán was telling me about his girlfriend that moved in and that her cat BB was gonna live with us and since I pop in sometimes not to be confused or hurt him by accident, I don’t think he expected BB to find this place. I know he has been waiting for the right time to introduce us to her wanting her to settle first and not make the same mistake he did with the last one.” They were all quiet looking sad remembering how that didn’t go so well. “I’ll take him back and quietly let Seán know he got in,” Chase says, “um I hope they stay. I liked BB’s visit and it made me smile. There has not much for me to smile about most days.” The other’s nodded in agreement and Anti promised to ask if BB could visit. Anti gently scoops up BB who purrs in his arms as he heads to Seán’s dimension. Anti enjoys the feeling of the feline in his arms, when he gets to the other side he looks around careful and heads to the bathroom waiting playing with BB when he hears them both coming home Anti gives Seán his signal he needs to talk to him, Seán quickly makes the excuse to use the bathroom and says he will be right back. “I hope this is important Anti I -oof,” Anti shoves BB into Seán’s face who mews and chirps at him, “BB what-,” Anti quickly explains what happened and asks if BB can visit. Seán is pleasantly surprised that they got along well with BB and that BB liked them. He agreed that BB can visit when they are busy. Seán leaves the bathroom laughing at who he found in the bathroom which Evelien laughs at BB being silly. BB gets to visit the egos frequently, but that is maybe another story.


	2. BB's Continued Adventures Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well with the prompting of someone I was thinking of continuing BB's adventures

BB continued to visit the ego’s when Evelien and Seán are busy or gone for a few hours, Anti would come to retrieve BB who purred and chirped to greet him. Sometimes when Anti picked him up BB would lick Anti on the neck, BB seemed to know Anti had a recurring wound he created. Anti didn’t have a bleeding neck at the moment he only does that when he performs he makes it split and prevents the healing during videos otherwise it would be messy he might be a personification of Seán’s fears and doubts, but he isn’t evil, it took time and therapy for Seán to accept Anti completely. In a way they were all a little bit of Seán in some way, Anti cuddled BB a bit liking his fur and noises. When he got the apartment dimension, they called it that, he put BB down to go off and explore, but this time BB stayed and followed Anti around. Anti was confused and kept trying to shoo BB off, but BB kept coming to him and wanting his attention, making little chirps and purrs. Anti finally gave in and just let him follow him and gave him little pets, when Anti went to take a nap BB cuddled up to him in a little ball. Anti chuckled a tad and just gently pet BB until he fell asleep. 

Marvin knocked gently and peeked in Anti’s room, “Anti have you seen B..B oh,” Marvin noticed BB cuddled up to Anti on his bed and took his phone out taking a quick picture using a quick spell to make sure the flash isn’t noticed by the one’s sleeping then backed up and shut the door quietly. Chase was pacing a bit when Marvin came up to him and before he could ask if he knew what was up with BB, Marvin quickly put his finger to his lips and showed the picture he took of the sleeping pair giggling over it. “Can I have a copy I would love it on my phone mostly so I can look at BB,” Marvin agreed and warned him not to let Anti see it doesn’t like to show his softer side often. At some point BB came flying into the dinning room smelling food someone was making, everyone was reminded that BB has a special diet and only was allowed the treats that Evelien had got him and were given some by Seán to give to BB when he visited. Chase had the treat this time and got to feed BB so he wouldn’t beg for their lunch. “There you are BB, were you having a happy nap?” Marvin had told everyone where BB was and showed the picture with the promise of being quiet. BB meows in response a few minutes later Anti came out rubbing his eyes, “have you guys seen...oh never mind, just wanted to make sure he made it to you guys.” 

Jackieboy spoke up, “Yah thanks for bringing him Anti though he was missing for a while he only came about 10 minutes ago was there a problem?” Anti stalled for a bit, “uh no he just followed me around for a while and next thing I knew he was missing just wanted to make sure he was here still,” all of a sudden Anti turned his head like he was listening and got a frown on his face. “Sorry guys BB needs to go back, I am sure once Seán is ready to reveal us he will get to stick around longer, but I need to get him back before he is missed.” Everyone understood and Anti took him back putting him just outside the unused room and closed the door. BB hurried off hearing his mom’s voice calling for him. TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note these are Jacksepticeye's egos and only their existence is cannon I however will write the personalities' of the egos as I see fit or feel they are in my mind, so they might deviate from his or other's ideas. This is mostly a fluff piece and such. I do appreciate if anyone catches grammatical errors or words so I can fix them. Please enjoy the continued cuteness.


	3. Chase and BB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase's turn to have some BB time.

A week goes by before BB can visit again this time when Anti puts BB down he walks off with his tail in the air, and finds Chase looking through the alcohol cabinet, BB goes up behind him and meows loudly, Chase gets startled and bangs his head on the cabinet rubbing his head, “oww what,” looking down after turning around he noticed BB. Chase’s smile lit up and forgot about looking for alcohol picking BB up, “hey bud I got some toys for you,” Chase carried BB to the living room and took out a few toys and a scratching post, everyone decided to have similar things like beds and stuff so BB doesn’t decide to scratch their furniture, Seán helped them get the larger items since he knew the exact ones they had in his place. Chase put out some catnip fish and mice and brought out a feather toy on a little string and pole. Chase played with BB for a while then BB climbed the whole cat house attached to the scratch post and looked around confused because it looked like his, but not smell of him so he went around rubbing his scent on it. Chase enjoyed just watching BB do this. 

Once BB finished he came down and jumped in Chase’s lap who decided to sit down on the couch to watch BB, Chase started to pet BB while he just splayed out on Chases lap they sat like that for a while then Chase started to talk to BB about his family, even though the egos are created from Seán and the community somehow the alternate world that they truly exist in was created possibility a section of the void that came to be, to make things like Chase’s and Doctor Scheeplestien’s families, but it also allows for people like Anti, Jackieboy and Marvin with powers to exist. Almost as the alternate world that allows such beings to exist attracted them and accepted them, but still created a portal into ours due to the connection they have. You could think of it as the Marvel multiverse where at once point they have ended up in our reality and didn’t exist. Whatever caused it Chase does have a hard time where he has been trying to get his failing YouTube channel to work, no one is into trick shots with tea bags. In a way Chase was a creation of Seán when he still went by Jack more and was at a point where he was struggling and feeling the strain of burnout creeping up just as other people in either streaming or the world of YouTube. 

As Chase was petting BB a bug got his attention and jumped off Chase’s lap doing almost a full flip trying to chase it. Chase got an idea and picked BB up and ran off to his recording room, he started to practice with BB and a few toys to get BB to do a few tricks and filmed the process of teaching a cat to do tricks. Anti had to take BB back after they finished and Chase was sad to see him go, but knew he would be back later on. Later on even though it was not always successful his videos became popular just in the attempt, with people cheering him on and commenting how cute the cat was. When asked who’s cat it is, he just mentions it is a friend’s cat. 


	4. BB and Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little help from one kitty to another.

Next time BB came he helped Chase record a video then ran off in search of something new, BB found Marvin’s room and walked in as he was closing the door with the sign saying ‘magic in progress’ that he puts up to warn the others not to come in when he is practicing the real magic, which he is better at than the slight of hand stuff he tries to do for stages. He is not completely terrible, but card tricks are the one thing he has a hard time with so his mess ups get covered with pretending it is a comedy bit and his assistant, who goes by Kermit (no not the frog), is amazing at cards so it all works out. Marvin’s creation came from a video where Seán really wanted to do magic tricks and when he donned the mask he made the community had created him as an ego. Now with his real magic he does special potions and spells for clients which is very select few who deal with real magic. BB hid under his table watching him as he sets his alchemy table up and starts to go over the recipe to make sure he is doing it right, then he realized he was missing some comfrey root for the potion and looks through his drawers, but he looked away as one part of the potion is boiling too much and BB makes meowing noises to warn Marvin who is surprised to notice BB there and realized why he was making noise and ran over to turn the fire down. 

“Phew, thank you BB how did you get in here are you a little magician?” BB only of course can reply in little meows. Marvin petted BB in thanks and quickly finished his potion and since it was successful he let the potion cool and brought BB out of the room and played with him, in the living room. After a while Marvin went to check on the potion, “this is supposed to be a special healing potion. I wanted to make this potion for Jackie, I always worry about him. He has some healing potions, but they only deal with minor injuries, this one is supposed to help heal serious injuries,” Marvin placed it in measured amounts in four containers magically protected from breaking. Jackieboy came home and after Marvin explained the little hero that BB was to the potions as he handed them over to Jackieboy. Jackieboy thanked Marvin, but sternly told him he keeps telling him to watch his experiments better. Jackieboy thanks BB and they relax before Anti comes and has to take him back. TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter I had a hard time coming up with what to do without risking BB the big excitement will be much later


	5. BB helps JJ meet Evelien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is needed for a video and Evelien get's introduced to an ego

BB has been coming and going for a few months one day while JJ was playing with BB Anti came to JJ with a message from Seán, that he needs JJ for a video and he is gonna start with JJ as an introduction of the egos to Evelien. One at time will be less overwhelming to her and maybe seeing his interaction with BB might help. Anti brought JJ to Seán’s side and waited for them in another room waiting for them to come home, Seán wanted to go over slowly and explain about the egos and how he needs her to help him. Knowing how she already mentioned she liked that ego he is hoping she will be okay. JJ sat very nervous waiting to meet Evelien, it has been a while since he only did the one video where he cut the pumpkin and Anti “took him over” as soon as the community and Seán gave him a name he fully existed. BB sensed the nervousness and jumped in his lap purring to calm him, JJ smiled and started to pet and play with BB which distracted him until Seán and Evelien came home. 

BB ran out to the entryway when he heard his mom come in which left JJ to fidget nervously in the living room, he wasn’t sure how to greet her or how she was going to react. Seán found JJ in the living room and gave him a bit of encouragement and clapping him on the shoulder and had JJ follow him, “Evelien hun I would like you to meet the real JJ,” JJ was very nervous and when he tried to sign his hands shook, then BB ran up to him and rubbed on his legs meowing in greeting causing JJ to smile and picking BB up for a moment to snuggle him getting a little lick on the cheek, after putting him down he signed his greeting and Seán interpreted it. They went over plans of what to do in the video while BB sat in JJ’s lap while they talked it over at the table, Evelien gave him small curious looks and would look at BB in his lap and then smile. Evelien helped with starting the set up and getting the strings JJ is supposed to slip on to look like puppet strings when cued. When Seán leaves the room to grab something Evelien goes up to JJ, “I wanted to let you know I was a bit apprehensive when Seán told me about all of you and I was worried about if you guys were dangerous, but BB seems to like you very much and I trust his opinion, the way Seán explained it BB seems to like all of you, is that right?” JJ shakes his head yes and smiles, “I am willing to meet everyone else just one at a time it is a bit much to meet everyone at once. Just let us know when one is coming so I don’t get startled.” She smiles and Seán returns and they get to recording, after the video was done it is sent off to be edited and JJ went back after a farewell and some tea. He explained to the others how it went and her request. Everyone seemed excited except Anti who seemed worried. TBC


	6. BB and the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background more of the world the Egos live in and BB hanging with Henrik

Dr. Henrik Schneeplestien was no medical doctor, yes he was 100% real doctor, but only in science his long days he is gone three times a week where he was trying again for medical school. The thing was Henrik always wanted to be a medical doctor, but he failed it many times, he was however able to still get Dr. in his name because of his science degrees and in his perceived childhood who’s perceived family came from Germany and he was born in America, but still picked his parent’s accent learning English late in his life since his family had an isolated self sufficient farm in the country. The ego’s families and pasts seem to exist in this world, but not in Seán’s. Home schooling can only go so far and so he went to the local High School to get his degree since most of his parents had a basic middle school learning and he taught himself English from the local library. He was able to study to pass the tests needed to enter High School, but retained his accent. Now he was a genius in almost any kind of doctoring except human medical science, for some reason he has quite the problem with human medicine, but oddly was able to get a doctorate in everything including veterinary care and basic health doctor just surgery is a problem, his hands never can seem to stay still and he ends up panicking on even the practice cadavers. 

He was relaxing with some tea for the afternoon after a class day when he heard a mew, looking down he saw BB wanting attention. “Ack, ver have you been exploring today, yah?” Of course all BB can do is meow and purr at Henrik as he is petting BB and gives him one of the tuna treats he is allowed. Everyone including Henrik have been making sure BB keeps to his feeding schedule for his health. Everyone who gives him a treat has to mark it on the treat tracker since there is only a certain amount he is allowed per week Henrik makes a note to make a mark today. As he was walking to the sheet set up on the fridge he heard a stir in the living room, “vat is da cause of the noise that is causing all da chatter?” Henrik learns of JJ’s trip and his getting to meet Evelien or Gab to some of her community. “How did it go?” JJ explained with his signing how Seán needed him for a video and meeting Evelien and how BB helped in easing his nervousness and to give Evelien a feel of ease because he was very comfortable with JJ. JJ also told them what Evelien said about meeting them and to be sure to be one at a time and to warn her ahead of time. “How do we choose who meets her?” Chase asks. “Why don’t we start with the ones that are closest to normal and work up the others?” Arguments started out on order and how to decide. “STOP, how about ve draw straws or pull names out of a hat instead of tis foolish argument.” It was agreed and they used names from a hat, since JJ already met her he got to pull the names out of it. The first name chosen was Henrik. TBC


	7. Henrik Meets Gab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik has a turn to meet Evelien

Henrik was surprised his name was pulled, and a bit nervous he was hoping he would get it later after a few others had gone through and it was okay. Putting on a brave face Henrik says, “Vell it seems that I vill ve the vone to meet her ve need to pick a day and let them know vhen I vill be coming let’s look at my schedule and theirs.” After looking through what was in the schedules they decided to pick an early morning Monday next week to give Gab enough time to prepare for Henrik to come. It was decided to wait until there was finding out how the meeting goes for that ego before anymore names get pulled. If it goes well the person who comes back gets to pull the next name. Henrik worried about what he was going to do or talk about. BB was still at the apartment and rubbed against Henrik’s leg making him look down, “ack sorry BB I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Picking BB up he carries him to the living room and thinks. 

Time finally came to meet Evelien and to say Henrik is a little nervous is an understatement. He had dressed his best outfit covered with his best clean and pressed doctor coat. Anti helped him step through the portal because none of the other egos come often through the portal and at times it can be a tad confusing. BB has cat senses and had little trouble going through the portal the first time. Anti goes back through the portal not wanting to upset Evelien. Henrik goes up to the room door and knocks as if he was at a front door. Seán opened the door knowing he was going to meet at that door and brought him to meet Evelien in the living room, as soon as he walked in BB jumps off of Evelien’s lapp and runs up to Henrik and mews, Henrik smiles and picks BB up, “miss me little vone?” BB purrs and snuggles in the doctor’s arms. 

“Is BB like this with everyone of the egos?” Evelien asks with a questioning smile. Henrik chuckles, “in a way he seemed to know who needs him most and spends time with them.” Henrik sits down on the recliner and tells her of the first day of what he heard from the other’s. Seán stands by the entrance listening and judging how Evelien is taking the ego’s presence for he was a tad worried. He almost wants it to be all of them at once and just get it over with. Henrik is talking about his going to school and his progress and talked a little about the other ego’s. After a while it is time to go and Henrik gives BB another hug before letting him go. “Well at least since you are a vet I know if BB gets in trouble over there I know you will be able to help him.” In the end Evelien hugs him and Henrik goes home telling the other’s he has had a good day and they set the names and hat again Henrik pulls a name and looks, Jackieboy. 


	8. Jackieboy, BB and the Gab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackieboy makes an unscheduled meeting

Henrik had pulled Jackieboy’s name from the hat, but he was still out on patrol; they would have to wait for him to return before they could get a hold of him. Hopefully it will be a slow crime day. Later that night at around 8 pm Jackieboy came home setting his bag down, most of what he does is look for crime and report it, if a big investigation goes on he helps the cops get evidence from an anonymous tipper. If people are stuck like trapped in a car, he does have a bit more strength than the average human, a little like Spider-man. Unlike Spider-man though he can only swing on equipment and an anti gravity belt that slows his descents. Today was mostly slow helping old people across the street helping in finding lost pets. He hopes the guys left some dinner for him. When he enters the house Henrik is sitting in a riclinter looking at some books for his classes in two days. “Ack good Jackie you are home, first dinner was chili and Chase left you a bowl in the fridge to be varmed up in the microvave and second your name got pulled to meet Evelien next please give us some days vhich you are available so we can work it out with them both. A tad shocked it was so soon, “ah geez I don’t know Henrik I might have to go to an emergency anytime and…” 

“Stoop right there, you and I both know this city is not all that big and dangerous they vill survive 20 minutes of your time to take a break and you could always ask Dark’s boy ah Silver sheep to do it vor you.” Chuckling, “You mean Silver Shepard, not sheep Henrik.” ‘Yah him anyway think about it, tell us tomorrow please.” Henrik giving his message went off to his room to get ready for bed and watch a show before bed.” Sighing, Jackieboy scratched his head and walked over to the kitchen to retrieve his meal from the fridge, after it is warmed he puts a generous amount of shredded cheddar cheese on it, grabs a soda and eats his food. As finishes up his food he hears a mewing noise and looks down and blinks. He thinks to himself, how the heck I thought they made sure that door was closed on their side so BB couldn’t come on his own again? 

“I might be happy to see you but, how did you get here? I hope they are not missing you and are worried.” Jackieboy gives BB a hug and snuggles him, “Well I better get you back your mom gets upset,” Jackieboy quickly cleans and puts his dishes in the dryer and makes anote to dry and put them away when he gets back. Jackieboy has been through portals like the one to Seán’s world before when Marvin or Anti help him out to get to an area quickly, it might be a quiet city, but it does have it’s once and a while disasters like getting to an area that had a fire on the other side of town quickly to help get people to safety while and that people stay away from the area until the fire department can get there. After he left things put away best he could he scooped up BB and stepped through the closet that holds their half of the portal and slips through with practice ease, first thing that Jackieboy notices is the door to the spare room being open a crack, he wants to make sure everything was okay so he carefully peaks around the door there seemed to be lights mostly were off except the living room the tv was going, so Jackieboy carefully checks on the the area while making his way silently not wanting to startle Evelien. When he got to the living room he peeked in and saw them both sitting there and let BB on the floor noticing Evelien was looking around asking if Seán had seen BB and luckily BB mewed going to his mom. 

  
  


Jackieboy decided to give the rest of the house a quick look over just in case, everything seemed fine until he peeked in the bedroom there was an open window and being England they do not have screens someone was in the process of looking for other items who ever this is could have gotten in any of the open windows and looked around ninja like and might have checked the empty spare room and left it open ajar. Jackieboy sneaks up on the would be robber and puts him in a chokehold that knocks the guy out then he ties the guy up and was so busy securing the man he didn’t hear someone coming up to the room, “did I leave it in the room? O MY GOD, what is happening?” Recognizing the outfit and calling for Seán and Jackieboy quickly explained what happened and why he was there. Leaving Jackieboy out of the capture they quickly called the police Seán claimed it was his learning some basic moves at the Black Panther movie promo, he didn’t want to press charges since he didn’t destroy anything. The police took the would-be robber away and then Seán and Evelien talked with Jackieboy. “Even though this was an unscheduled meeting thank you for coming to return BB and to help make sure we were safe even if it was against how I wanted for you guys to not to come so I could handle it. I am glad you cared more than what I might think and cared more.” Evelien gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, “let the others know that if it is an emergency it is okay to come over before they meet me, I cannot guarantee that I will not freak for a moment, but it is fine I will not be angry.” Jackieboy promised to tell the other’s and went back after giving BB one more pet and took the names and set it up to pull the next name and left a note of who is next and the need to talk to everyone at breakfast. TBC


	9. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase's turn to meet Evelien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about a few chapters being delayed things happened one being my son had to use my pc to turn in his last work for his digital turn in for to graduate since he is a senior this year.

Jackieboy left a message that Chase is next and he had a message to give everyone from Evelien during breakfast. To say most of them were a bit nervous was an understatement, at least the ones who have not gotten to meet her. Just as breakfast and coffee was finished being cooked and placed on the table, scrambled eggs, bacon, and small silver dollar pancakes, which is a favorite of the ego family. Jackieboy came in and poured his coffee with two cubes of sugar black, grabbed a place and grabbed his food and poured real maple syrup on the pancakes. As he dug into his food and took a sip of coffee everyone was staring at him. Knowing they were he ignored them because one he was hungry and two he is a tad bit mischievous like the rest of them, just a little. After he downed half his coffee and ate his pancakes first. He sat back and said, “so I know you all are waiting and really I don’t blame you, but you don’t need to worry it is not bad news.” Jackieboy gave them the message from Evelien, and when prompted to what brought it on, he had to explain what happened last night stopping the would be robber once he thought something was wrong with BB coming over. 

“She wasn’t mad?” Chase said softly, Jackieboy asked, “what made you think someone with such a lovely cat would be a mean person?” All Chase could think was how he has such loving kids with such a mean mother. Even with his channel doing so good and was really starting to make some dough she still gave him some flack over it. “Look Chase, not all women are like your ex-wife, she is very nice from what I learned.” The other egos who have met her nodded in agreement. JJ signed, *I was nervous also, but she was very kind and just a bit reserved because she was a bit overwhelmed by how and why we exist.* “Why don’t we look at schedules?” They went over what was open and luckily Chase can go in two days. The message was given to Seán, and Evelien had to confess to Seán she was kind of excited. Chase got some videos set up ahead of time and got ready on the chosen day to meet Evelien. After Anti leaves him in the room and is let into the rest of the house he went into the living room to speak with Evelien who had snacks and tea set up for him, Seán feeling things are gonna well out left the room for them to talk to finish off some work. After finishing a video Seán went to check on them and heard a noise that sounded like crying, Seán rushed over to the living room and witnessed Chase crying and Evelien comforting him.

Evelien rubs his back while whispering to him comfort and advice. Chase cries and Seán walks over and gives Chase a shoulder grip and sits next to him also to show he was there for Chase. As this was happening BB sensing the upset comes over and sits on Chase’s lap and paws him gently for attention who strokes BB while calming down. Even though Seán had tried to prepare her for the different personalities and emotions from each ego it still was surprising what came when meeting them. Chase calmed down and Evelien told him to come talk to her whenever he needs it since Marvin had helped set up a communication on Seán’s computer and phone with magic so it would work between the dimensions. Chase said he would mention to Marvin when it’s his turn to meet her to make her phone able to communicate to them also and of course his normal shielding, “Wait why does it need to be shielded?” she asks, sheepishly, Chase admits, “it’s to protect it from Anti, sometimes his abilities beyond his control meses with equipment.” Returning to the egos home Chase made the suggestion that since there were two left that maybe just flipping a coin would work calling tails Marvin gets to go next. TBC


	10. Marvin's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets his turn, but when he returns something is amiss

Marvin was very excited to be next and right away started looking at his performance schedule to see what was open for him while Anti looked relieved, he always looks relieved after a name draw reason being that Anti feels he would have more of a chance to ruin everything maybe just he will be made to stay away again this time he won’t ruin it for the others. Marvin sends his info and Chase reminds him to give her tech the same treatment as Seán’s. The day Marvin can come and is good on Seán’s and Evelien’s schedule was set and can visit a week from now, during that time when Anti got BB, BB seemed to notice Anti needing his company more and hung out with him the most all week even if BB helped Chase with videos he would always run off to just be there for Anti. Many times Anti would just stare off and pet BB who enjoyed it, but gave nudges to Anti. Anti was nervous knowing that once Marvin goes he would have to go, and that for some reason scared him. 

Marvin prepared and went over to visit Evelien and presided to show off a bit of magic, first making BB disappear from a box and reappear behind Evelien who jumped from BB’s sudden appearance and laughed. So it went doing tricks, some real magic and some sleight of hand. Though when asked if he can do card tricks, Marvin got sad and explained how bad he was at them and that his assistant was better and how they worked it to their advantage on stage so the assistant had some spotlight. Evelien just smiled and said, “you don’t have to be good at all tricks. It's good you have a bit of comedy in the show. It throws people off and your assistant has his time to shine.” Marvin was encouraged by this and thanked her, using his real magic he used them on her electronics to help with communications and to protect from Anti’s glitching that can set some stuff off when not careful at times, he has no control over it. Giving a hug to Seán and a kiss to Evelien’s hand Marvin went home, but when he returned something felt off. Looking around the home and realized Anti’s room, when he came to check on him, was completely engulfed in shadow. TBC


	11. Anti breaks down, love comes through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is supposed to go meet Evelien something happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this went from a full fluff to a bit of angst I think the story took over.

When Marvin returned from his time visiting and having Evelien getting to know him he felt a disturbance of energy. The others who are normal with no powers never even felt it and Jackieboy was out on patrol, looking everywhere asking if anyone knew anything was strange? No one knew anything, but when Marvin went to Anti’s room it was covered in darkness, in the corner a siluet can barely be seen, “Anti?” It appeared he was hunched over in a corner when his name was called Anti turned his head toward Marvin and had black tears down his face. 

_ When Marvin was at Seán’s  _

Anti had began to worry about how he will be seen, maybe she will be afraid of him also, other than his ego brothers everyone always assumed because of his looks he was a villain, Jackieboy had to stop a lot of other Heros from accosting him when he was just going to buy pastries for their breakfast or when asked to pick something up from a store. He wanted to get some new gages at a gothic store, since he blended in, one time and when he walked out of the store some small hero trying to make a name for himself assumed he had robbed the place. Just because of his claws and pointed ears. Anti decided to stop making trouble for Jackieboy and stayed home and just helped around the house and helped Seán on videos he had a load of fun on that one Christmas he got to mess with cameras all night making the fans freak out. Then it happened Seán was getting worse and depressed and Anti felt it so did Chase they were the closest to him even though he was so energized doing those tours, he was breaking down due to burnout and other troubles. Signe was super surprised over the egos being real, but she was scared of Anti, he could tell, she pretended to be fine. Anti came up with excuses not to help with videos and said Robin can do the little things and that Anti will help with bigger appearances, for whatever reason her and Seán broke up, it was hard on Seán at first and Anti kept thinking it was his fault, but Seán explained it was something that was agreed upon and how they were just not right for each other for a relationship, they are better as friends instead. 

Anti still thinks it was his fault, he is afraid that he will make Evelien who seems so good for Seán hate him and want to leave the only ones who seem to accept him was the other egos, Seán and recently BB, the sweet little cat who seemed to know he needed a friend and kept him company, who will be taken away if he messes this up his fear starts to turn the room dark the shadows grow and black tears start to stream down his face. 

_ Back to Marvin’s POV  _

Marvin tried to go into the room to help Anti to calm down, but there seemed to be a weird barrier keeping him from getting in, the other egos started to come over to see what was going on. “Marvin what is this why is Anit’s room all shadows like that?” Chase asked. “It's fear, something has Anti so afraid and upset that this is going on, but if we don’t stop this he will make himself part of the shadows and disappear.” Anti says in a hollow voice, “it’s what I deserve I cause nothing but misery and problems for everyone I love including Seán it’s my fault all of it was my fault she left and it will be my fault if this one leaves, she is so good for him. I am just a monster, it would be better if I disappeared.” 

“NO IT WOULD NOT AND YOUR NOT A MONSTER,” everyone turned and were surprised that Evelien was standing there, BB running around making the chirps and growls that cats make. 

_ Earlier:  _ Shortly after Marvin left Seán had left to grab something from the store when BB started acting weird running back and forth from Evelien and the door to the spare room, Evelien was curious thinking maybe one of the egos needed something, BB sprinted forward into the closet Evelien follows BB calling after him, when she comes through the portal she becomes a tad nauseous and as she calms her self she hears Marvin calling after Anti and talking with the others when she can finally get over to hear all being said and finally see what was going on, upon hearing how Anti felt about himself and knowing how untrue it was she shouted how untrue it was, surprising everyone with her presence. 

_Now:_ BB started to run in circles around Evelien in a clockwise pattern. Marvin saw something strange come from BB, it was like he was collecting energy from Evelien, it was energy he had seen spark in certain moments between his ego family. “Anti I saw how Seán lights up when he talks about you guys, you were one of his favorites because of how much fun he can have with you to help with messing with the fans, who are a good percentage fan over you,” Evelien said as BB’s run around her unbeknown to her was getting faster. “I heard how BB has stuck with you many times. He wouldn’t just hang out with a ‘monster,’ don’t you see Anti so many love you and I want to get to know you and the others more and have you over to enjoy your company and maybe even a barbeque, as long as you ask we would like to be alone some days.” Evelien laughs her strange but cute laugh. Anti is confused and thinks over what she is saying, during this pause BB all of sudden runs for the barrier and jumps through it shattering it like glass to everyone’s shock. BB runs to Anti who catches him and is stunned, BB butts his head and chirps and licks him during this Anti is feeling some odd energy he feels good, it feels familiar he has had snippets of this feeling with his family and Seán. “I don’t understand what this is, it feels nice,” Anti asks as the darkness bleeds away to normal. “I believe that the feeling of energy is the same color I see amongst us and I saw it when Seán and Evelien held hands, it's love.” Anti was stunned and cried regular tears and Chase, JJ and Marvin go to Anti and hold him and Henrik claps his shoulder in support. TBC


	12. Calming down, figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of aftermath and some questions

Anti calmed down and Evelien walked up to him as he was getting up off the floor and hugged Anti. It shocked Anti and tried to hug back but as he did there was a mewing protest and realized he was almost squishing BB, Anti dropped him on the floor. “Sorry BB, are you okay?” BB mewed and rubbed against Anit’s leg in saying he is forgiven. There was much that needed to be discussed and maybe Anti himself needed to see a therapist, one who has to understand the situation, many in this world did not know of the world that Seán lives in exists, many do not see that side they would need someone of their group or who was similar to them. Henrik thought maybe Dark knows someone because he remembers that Dark has a few in his group in therapy. Evelien got a call from Seán confused as to where her and BB was and she told him what happened after he left, he was a bit worried and came over knowing the way and was used to the feeling of the portal. First thing he did was check on Evelien, BB greeted him after knowing she is alright he goes to see Anti and hugs him, “I am glad you're here and not gone, why did you not tell any of us how you were feeling?” Henrik interrupted him and mentioned his idea of going to a therapist, Seán agreed. 

“What I don’t get is how BB did what you described he did? I don’t remember him having powers.” Seán said. Evelien was a tad confused over that also, “I just was so focused on Anti that I only noticed BB running around me. I thought he was just being upset, I was shocked over him jumping through the barrier like that, but now that I think about it I did feel energy building up.” Marvin had an idea, “it might be that he can only manipulate what is already there, none of it was his own just the love energy everyone was giving and the great care that Evelien was having for all the egos and was feeling at the moment. A few times BB seemed to enhance what magic I used around him, last week I was surprised how fast and well a magic spell on some plants had gone while BB was there visiting.” Evelien realized she felt great care for all of them because not only who they are, but because they were all a bit of Seán whom she loves, like a family. Marvin said he would do some research on cats they were used as familiars for many of those who use magic after all, Marvin’s mask is a cat for that reason. Cats have always been a symbol of magic, maybe there is something in one of the books I have, Marvin thought to himself. TBC


	13. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB tags along with Jackieboy and someone gets hurt

There were a few days of calm, Dark had suggested a therapist who knew of their situation, he used to be a person from Seán and Mark’s world, but situations caused him to live here and was a psychology student at the time he finished his doctorate in this world. That is a story for another time, Anti started to go even though he wasn’t happy at first, but the psychologist encouraged his time with BB since animals are good for stress. He also suggested that maybe they should find a kitty of his own so he could have a cat at need at all times and maybe someone for BB to play with, Anti said he would think about it. BB continued to visit and randomly play with everyone or just enjoy company of some of the egos one day BB ducked into Jackie’s bag because kitty is curious, and ended up falling asleep. Jackie hardly noticed the extra weight in his bag thinking it was the extra supplies he asked Marvin to put in it for him before he went on patrol that night, him and Silver Shepard were gonna watch over a drug exchange and report the information with anonymous information with recordings and turn them into the police. Jackie was sitting at the meeting spot when he noticed his bag moving and making a noise, opening up the bag he hears a mew and BB pops out, “BB how did ye get here?” Of Course all BB could do was chirp and purrr butting his head gently against Jackie as he climbed onto Jackie’s shoulders. 

Jackie was trying to figure what to do and then Silver Shepard showed up, “hey Jackie what is with that cat?” Jackie quickly explained who BB was and they were trying to figure out what to do, “well it is not like we are going to get involved just record evidence and turn it in, I think the little guy would prefer to stick to you anyway.” They agreed and set up their equipment, BB mostly slept, but someone was looking out for who might listen in on the meeting. The person in shadow was sneaking up on the heroes to take them out, but all of a sudden something jumped on his head. He screams in pain and surprise when the heroes notice him and see BB jumping on the would be attackers head trying to get the cat off. BB held on but was flung off just as Silver knocks the man out and ties him up, Jackie checks on BB who when thrown fell against a pillar on the roof holding up an overhang, when he hit it he yowled and mewed in pain. Jackie gently felt for anything broken with BB mewling weakly with the touch, not feeling anything he quickly called Henrik for advice and was given the okay to bring BB to house for the small medical room the doctor had for everyone. Jackie carefully wrapped BB up in a towel from his bag and let Silver take over and ran over the roofs carefully back to their place. When Jackie showed up Marvin was ready to assist the doctor he had some spells where he could examine the inside of a being like an x-ray without the radiation, unfortunately the healing potions that Marvin makes are suited for humans only, one’s for animals are completely different and takes too long to make along with having to be calibrated for that species. 

After the examination BB is found only with very bruised rib muscles and is given an animal level painkiller. Luckily no internal bleeding of any kind was found or damaged internal organs, BB was placed in a cage designed to monitor him. Anti went to let Seán and Evelien know what happened and brought them over to visit BB. It was felt it was easier for him to be monitored here in their world and not risk taking him through the portal. Evelien was relieved that BB was mostly okay and it was not super serious and agreed on BB staying here and both her and Seán stayed over at the house in a guest room. TBC


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as BB heals another kitty who needed help joins them

BB was being cared for due to the injury. It was hard for him to go in a litter box so he had special diapers put on him that were cleaned and checked every hour till they got an idea of BB’s system. 

  
This was only needed for the first three days due to swelling once that came down the diapers were not necessary and the pain medication made it so BB could move. Along with Seán and Evelien visiting when they could Anti came to help care for BB when Henrik had to be out. Anti was a bit upset over the injury, when it was time to give BB more pain meds he would lie on the uninjured side whining like cats do with little weak mews. “It’s okay BB I will give your meds so the pain goes away for a bit.” Once they kicked in BB was up to eating and can move better though he always begs for more food then he supposed to have, the pains of being a large breed. This went on for a couple weeks and BB was getting better and moved with little pain along with little need for pain medication. Henrik was giving him a check up after Evelien and Seán went to bed since he was at class that day. Jackieboy came in with a large cat similar to BB’s size, but also very different looking. The pattern on its fur was more two toned and not striped a bit of a reddish brown on top and white muzzle, but white beneath, it’s back left paw looked in awful condition. “Doc, sorry to bother you, but saw this kitty get hit in the leg as it was helping another cat get it’s kittens across. I have seen this little girl around always helpful to other cats.” Henrik says, “hmm then she a bit like you ya? The little hero.” 

Henrik was able to set the cat’s leg since it was a clean break and put a cast on it, as he was finishing up the cast Anti walked in to check on BB, when he saw the other cat out of his mouth popped, “A Norwegian Forest Cat,” everyone looked at him and Jackieboy asked, “how do you know what kind of breed it is?” Anti replied, “I've been looking at cat breeds and their pros and cons due to the doctor suggesting maybe having my own cat so I have someone when BB cannot visit. I was thinking of the Norwegian Forest Cat, it’s similar to BB who is definitely Maine Coon and some sort of mix, because of how friendly the breed is and they have these really strong claws and can climb in areas most house cats cannot, they are pretty amazing really.” Stunned a bit the others didn’t know what to say at first then Jackieboy smiles and says, “that is great Anti this one is probably a mix also I been following her one day to see if it had a home to make sure she got there alright, but it seems she sleeps in an old tree seems she been there a couple years already. Either abandoned or homeless I checked for a chip when I picked her up, nothing came up.” Jackie had gotten a chip scanner for the times he had dealt with some pets who got lost from owners. 

They placed her in a cage next to BB and they each had chirped (in BB’s case) and quietly huffed (in the other cats case since they are quieter) at each other for a while before they both went to sleep. “We need to come up with a name for her, “ Henrik said. “Freya, the Norse god had two large cats who pulled her chariot, it fits being where she is from,” said Anti. They agreed and put that on the nameplate on the cage, Jackie said he would check forums for anyone looking for her just in case she was a cat acquired not through a shelter and was not chipped. They figured they would give it three months if they don’t find a home for her. Maybe they can find a home for her here, a month and a half to heal and the rest of the time for physical therapy, which BB will start in a few days to start gently working his muscles. TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the species that Freya is can be seen here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norwegian_Forest_cat


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real knowledge how animal recovery fully works, what little I know came from watching Animal ER shows and basic guesses since I took some medical classes and have an Associates degree in it. If I am wrong or have any information a bit off I apologize.

BB’s therapy was a little treadmill made for animals with a water pool so as to not strain themselves. A good five to 10 minutes a day and increased as he didn’t get tired, oddly BB and Freya got along besides the species being territorial, maybe due to them both being hurt. Who knows only they do. Anti hoped that Freya will stay even though the Norwegian Forest cat is friendly it is not as affectionate and loyal as the Maine Coon that seem to want to be with their owners and around others more, while those of Freya’s species are a bit more laid back and lazy, both still enjoy walks and are friendly enough though Anti liked that it won’t really be overly wanting attention he sometimes likes being alone, but at times just something to pet and care for is enough even with how much he loves BB. Anti came to help feed and care for both cats, oddly even though her species isn’t as overly loving as BB’s Freya seemed to like Anti, she barely tolerated the others yet was affectionate to Anti the most. 

BB, due to it only being a bruise, was better after three weeks of healing and therapy. He still had to do some therapy at home, but Evelien and Seán were quite happy to have him home. He got to come once a week to visit Freya since they seemed to get along and everyone learned to check more carefully to be sure BB did not get into other’s things again. One scare was enough even if BB had helped Jackie, they would rather avoid it. As BB was healing at home and getting spoiled by both Evelien and Seán, Freya seemed a bit down without her friend, the only exception was when Anti came to help out and she seemed to perk up and purred every time he would gently brush her fur. Anti told his psychologist about Freya and agreed to at least see how things went for them if they mesh well. Therapy for BB is still done once a week on the equipment in Henrik’s personal medical/science room. Every time BB showed up during the rest of the next three weeks she needed to let her leg heal, he always greeted her with chirps and she in turn with her meow grumps. Soon it was time to take Freya’s cast off. TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of Freya

Freya finally got to have her cast removed and light exercise and therapy to work her muscles on that leg, Anti started to care for her more and set up a sleeping area in his room for her. She started to get used to the area and would seem to be everywhere Anti was, Freya seemed to be a bit different as her species is supposed to be lazy and uninterested in people even if they are friendly, maybe it’s something to do with Anti. When BB visits they seem to get along fine as if this is a neutral territory, they hang out but are not overly friendly they just let each other be and greet each other when they meet. Sometimes BB is with one of the other egos and sometimes he hangs out with Anti and Freya. As Freya hangs out with Anti, BB starts helping Chase more with videos again since he healed, Chase during his time kept his fans up on BB’s progress only telling them that BB got hurt protecting one of his “bros” from some bad people when hanging with his bro. Everyone was happy to find out that BB was alright and doing better, as Chase was wrapping up and shut his camera off all of a sudden BB ran out of the room right up to Marvin’s room Freya next to him both making meows and growling noises. Those who were home like Anti and Jackie both knew something had to be wrong and knocked on Marvin’s door, but no answer. Anti glitched into the room so he could unlock it and both cats zoomed in to Marvin on the floor. 

Anti yelled at Jackie, “don’t go further, I can smell something odd, I can block it but it might put you out also let me get him.” The cats since they were low to the ground were not affected the air above however was filled with a sleep potion that accidentally exploded on Marvin putting him out, but a fire was still going and about to blow the glass it was on since its contents are boiled out. Anti quickly went over and shut it off opening windows then carefully got Marvin out of the room. Anti laid him on the couch, Jackie got a hand fan and some smelling salts while Anti made sure none of the sleep potion got into the rest of the house. Using the smelling salts he fanned Marvin in hopes to clear the air around him otherwise he will fall asleep again. When Marvin woke choking he realized he was not in his lab and remembered what happened. “You are lucky BB and Freya both alerted us you could have started a fire, I think we need to put something in your room to put fire out if something like this happens again.” Marvin promised no more experiments until he found a way to deal with such issues. The cats were given treats for alerting them, Jackie perceded to hug BB and Anti gave him a thankful pat then moved on to Anti hugging Freya, but oddly Freya only lightly acknowledged Jackie and ignored him. Anti had to explain to Jackie about the species of Freya and their semi friendliness. Freya just seems to like Anti more, but has no hate for others just not interested. TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I really have no idea about medical stuff for animals most are just guesses


	17. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice talk and a type of surprise at the end

There has been quiet for a few months as Freya settles in, one night Anti comes to bring some snacks to Jackieboy and Silver Shepard’s stake out, when he appeared through the tech teleport Anti uses by the laptop they were using for observation equipment only Silver is there. Before he can ask Silver says, “he just went to take a potty break he told me you would come,” Silver pats next to him on the makeshift bench they made of stuff on the roof, “come we will wait and you can keep me company.” Anti cautiously sets his basket of food he and Henrik made for them. He was a bit nervous,even though Silver is one of the Ipliers who know the deal other than Jackieboy most other heroes make him worry due to how much they attack him for just looking weird. 

As he sits down Silver puts an arm around him, “how are you doing Anti hope you've been doing well I heard that the cat who helped us a few months back, BB if I remember correctly, Anti slightly nods, is doing well and you earned your own cat how is that?” Anti tells him a bit about Freya and becomes less nervous as he sees the kind eyes of the weird Iplier. Jackieboy comes back shortly and smiles seeing Anti and Anti shares the basket of food and for once smiles as he brings it back home. When he returns home Freya is sitting by the computer as if waiting for him, as he walks out of the computer room she follows him. Anti goes to put the basket away after removing the dishes and containers from it, he begins to wash them as Freya sits and watches him. When he finishes he checks her food and water, they are all full so she didn’t need anything, odd, Anti thinks to himself. When he sits down in his room Freya snuggles up to him, it surprises him, but snuggles with her and gets some sleep. In the morning BB came to visit and as the cats were playing there was a noise and in his head Anti hears, “I am home everyone, hope you didn’t miss me too much.” Septic Eye Sam had come home and was stunned by the cats being there as both cats stared at Sam in curiosity. tbc

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by some art I seen in Deviant art by saltyandsketchysnail called Jackieboy and BB here is the link if you want to check it out at http://fav.me/ddsd1ed


End file.
